Eternal Vow Of Love
by ChibiMalichite
Summary: Malichite has just swore his vow of love to Zoisite. But when he is killed by a mysterious virus. Zosite son finds out this vow is a life or death situation
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Eternal Vow Of Love**_

_** **_

_**Chapter One: The Vow That Will Change It All**_

_** **_

_**I slowly walked down the streets of the Negaverse thinking of a new way to get rid of sailor moon. As I thought long and hard; I soon stopped dead in my tracks seeing something lurking throughout the shadows.**_

_**Who's there? I said moving away from the shadow that seems to be moving towards me at great pace. Turning around to run, I soon land face first into the someone's chest.**_

_**It's me, the voice said grabbing me by the shoulders and moving me back so that he can be seen in the light. I look at him carefully realizing its Malichite or so I thought. His hair was black as night and his face was pale as day. He looked very tired and sweaty and he kept coughing as if he was sick.**_

_**Oh Malichite What's wrong? I said as tears started to form in my eyes.**_

_**Nothing my pet Its just that I need to tell you something**_

_**Before he could tell me the news; he soon fell to his knees in pain.**_

_** I screamed grabbing him by the arm so that he wont hurt himself.**_

_**Zoisite Get away from me!**_

_**His eyes flashed constantly as he slowly started to glow. With a flash of light I soon found myself being knocked back.**_

_** I yelled struggling to my feet.**_

_**I stood there watching in terror as his body started to turn pure green.**_

_** He said kneeling over and whispering something else.**_

_**Before I go my love. I must tell you that my love for you will never die I will live on in the eternal vow of love to you**_

_**I was shocked but I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.**_

_**MalichiteDon't leave me I need you I screamed in a heartbreaking voice; running towards him getting knocked back again because of an invisible force field he had put up after my first attempt.**_

_**Malichite give me your hand! I cried.**_

_**But he didn't respond; the only thing he said was I Made The Vow Of That's was all.**_

_**I soon fell to my knees as I heard him let out a scream followed by my name.**_

_** He screamed as a burst of light lit up and blinded me.**_

_**As the light got brighter I couldn't feel him close to me anymore. I had lost all hope in him surviving and passed out as the light dimmed.**_

_**I woke up in the Negaverse hospital with a headache.**_

_** I cried out looking around at my surroundings.  
It's okay Zoi you just had a bad dream, Jadeite said standing up and walking over to me.**_

_**Jadeite Where is Malichite**_

_**I don't know**_

_**I looked around seeing Nephlite sitting in a chair asleep; Edymion had just walked in he had a tray of food in his hands.**_

_**Edymion Have you seen Malichite**_

_**Why no I haven't Zoi But im sure he will popup sooner or later**_

_**As Edymion sat the food on my lap; I realized that I would never see Malichite again. Tears fell from my eyes onto my half-cooked eggs, as I knew that my life would never be the same again.**_

_** **_

_** **_

_** **_

_**The end of chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter two**_

_** **_

_**Author's Note: Sailor Moon characters never had and never will belong (crying) to me no matter how much I dream so please don't sue, Im a student at the worst school ever! And therefore have no money.**_

_** **_


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Eternal Vow Of Love**

** **

**Chapter Two: Is it possible to move on?**

** **

**_It's been a week since the death of Malichite; the doctor, Mrs. Smith, had just come in and was filling out release forms._**

**_Well Mr. Zoisite you seem to be okay She said checking my data chart and finishing up the forms._**

**_I slowly sat up in the bed and looked at her with eyes that she thought was of joy but were really the eyes of my pain._**

**_Where will I go? I muffled remembering that I hadn't said a word in 8 days._**

**_Well luckily you had your keys on you. So you can go back to your apartment I guess_**

**_Slowly I got out of the bed staggering a little because my legs didn't need to function for almost a week._**

**_Now after you get situated just go downstairs to the front office and pick up your prescription_**

**_Soon, she turned around and walked out of the room leaving me alone. As I sat there I started to think why my friends abandoned me after the first three days in the hospital._**

**_Don't tell me that yaw life is better then mine, I mumbled standing up and moving over to the window._**

**_After taking a glimpse outside; I started to think about the uniform that I had been in for over a millennium._**

**_I should go shopping I thought grabbing my flowers Nephlite had brought me and heading out of the room, down the corridor, and into the elevator._**

**_It didn't take that long for me to reach the lobby. Looking around I knew that this was the Negaverse Hospital. Monsters and other unusual creatures that I haven't seen before roamed around seeking help._**

**_Should I get the medicine or not I thought moving towards the exit._**

# _**I shouldn't I mean what do I need medicine for anyway**_

**_Proceeding towards the exit I am spotted be Mrs. Smith._**

**_ She yelled moving over to me_**

**_Hello again ma'am I said trying not to draw attention on the fact that I disobeyed her orders on getting the medicine._**

**_Did you get the medicine?_**

**_I nodded knowing I didn't and then ended her conversation off with Don't worry I'll be fine_**

**_Make sure you have it cause without _**

**_I turned around and walked out. I didn't want to hear what she had to say and plus I wasn't in the mood to smile and say . All I wanted to do was go home._**

**_I arrived at my apartment around 2:15 at night. I was tired and weak; all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I slowly pulled out my keys I only had two keys; one for my apartment and one for my room. Malichite and me lived in the same apartment but we both had our privacy. After getting the door open I proceeded straight towards my destination; only to find out that it was going to be post-poned._**

** **

** **

** **

**The end of chapter two. Stay tuned for chapter three.**

** **

**Author's Note: Sailor Moon characters never had and never will belong (crying) to me no matter how much I dream so please don't sue, Im a student at the worst school ever! And therefore have no money.**

**_ _**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Eternal Vow Of Love**

**Chapter Three: Moving over my trails of tears**

** **

**Stepping into my apartment I found some roses… Black Roses sitting on my coffee table. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark room as I closed the door behind myself. Without cutting on any lights I sat down on the sofa and looked at the roses. Soon after I sat down I noticed a small card that was attached to the roses so I reached out to grab the card off of the roses. **

**The card read as followed:**

**"I made the vow of love to you Zoisite"**

**Shocked as hell I threw the card across the room and cried. Was I losing my mind? Is Malichite still alive? Was this some kind of a joke? I sat on the sofa with my chin resting on my knees and wrapped my hands around them and cried myself to sleep trying to believe Malichite was still out there.**

**The next morning I found myself in my bed wearing Malachite's best shirt. I was startled when I found out that I had made it to my room, to my clothes off, and managed to get in the bed with malachite's best shirt on my body. I didn't say anything I quickly assumed that Malichite was home. I impatiently pulled the silk covers off my body and ran out the room and down the steps towards the living room.**

**"Malichite? Honey are you in here" I said with a very happy tone in my voice.**

**But I didn't get an answer instead I got a response from the clock which went" bong". I frowned not even bothering to check the kitchen and the dinning room. Depression quickly took over my body as I fell to my knees at the steps that would take you into the living room. But I fought it this time I reached over to Malichite's suitcase that he always took to work. Then grabbing only a sheet of paper and a pen that had the initials "Mali" on it I soon started to put my depression and guilt onto paper. I wrote fast and quick, seeing to it that I am a writer, and looked at my progress. The title was called "love recall" and it read as followed:**

** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Love Recall**

** **

Nothing could have made my heart break more than when you said good-bye  
No other person on earth could make me cry the tears I've cried  
I look for you everywhere and to no avail, you're not there  
I wish I could hold you now - you'll never know how deeply I cared  
It's not right to love someone as much as I love you  
I need the strength to go on but it's no use  
When I cry these tears they go straight out to your heart  
I wish you would come back to these arms - in my mind we'll never be apart  
Now you're gone and my whole world's come tumbling down  
When I lie in bed at night in my heart your voice is the only sound  
The love I have for you runs through my veins  
I can see nothing but you - your presence has driven me insane  
But I don't blame you when it was all my fault  
I thought I could get over you, but inside my body your image is caught  
Please come back to me - you're the only one I'll ever want in my life  
And being without your love burns deep - it cuts like a knife  
I'll remember you as I cry for all my sins  
I'll beg God to bring you back when I recall what has been  
So don't forget I love you as your ghost walks through my soul  
Until your love comes back to me - I'll forever in this heart have a hole

**~Zoi~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The poem had hit me right in the heart. Soon I started to feel emotions take over my body; so I balled up the poem and threw it in away. I looked around the house.

"This is starting to get to me" I thought as I got up and headed to my room to get dressed and go out to find something to make me forget about mali. After getting back to my room I raided my closet for something to wear; all I found was ten more uniforms and 3 disguises for work.

"Damn! I need to get more outfits that don't concern with my job"

I picked up some blue jeans and an ornage sweater with some non-name brand shoes and headed downstairs. Upon getting downstairs, I gasped. The poem I wrote was sitting on the table next to the roses that had the card I read last night in it.

"No… It can't be!" I screamed out in my mind.

Turning around I grabbed my keys and headed out of the door not shutting it behind me.

** **

** **

** **

**The end of chapter Three. Stay tuned for chapter four.**

**Author's Note: Sailor Moon characters never had and never will belong (crying) to me no matter how much I dream so please don't sue, Im a student at the worst school ever! And therefore have no money.**

  
  



End file.
